


The Special Customer

by RickenPizza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Except Claude and Lorenz, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Other Golden Deer - Freeform, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickenPizza/pseuds/RickenPizza
Summary: Leonie works part time at a coffee shop and has developed a crush on one of her regulars.She notices the strange faces that her customer makes when drinking her morning coffee.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 27





	The Special Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. Lysithea/Leonie is such a rare pair that I had to make content for it because there’s not enough! 
> 
> A big thank you to my sister for being my beta. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome! Hope you enjoy!!!

Leonie smiled as she handed a caramel latte over to the customer from across the counter of the small coffee shop where she worked. She was still in university but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t work hard at her part time job. Leonie glanced at the wall clock to check the time.

7:13, it shouldn’t be much longer—she thought.

She reached down and grabbed a fresh pastry with the tongs and placed it into a paper bag; she then handed the bag over to the customer who took it gently and sat down at a table. The door opened and the little bell rang, signifying another customer’s arrival. Leonie looked over and saw the short white haired girl entering the coffee shop,

Perfectly on time as usual—she thought with a smile as she glanced back up at the clock. Leonie’s coworker, Hilda, caught her eye from the register and mouthed the word “switch?”. She then motioned at the girl with her head and Leonie could feel her face heating up, she never should have told Hilda about her crush. Leonie hurried over to the register as Hilda smirked knowingly and stepped aside, making room for her.

Hilda leaned over to her and whispered, “This is the one, right?”

“Don’t be so loud!” Leonie whispered back.

“I’m not!” Hilda replied indignantly, “I’m whispering!”

The two girls behind the counter were interrupted by their white haired customer clearing her throat.

“Sorry,” said Leonie, elbowing Hilda and smiling sweetly, “the usual?”

“Yes.” was the simple reply that she got.

“One black coffee coming right up.” declared Leonie.

Leonie grabbed a cup and set to work. It wasn’t difficult, seeing as it was only a black coffee and she did it every day for her special customer.

Lysithea was her name, she had found that out while talking to Raphael and Ignatz, some of her friends from university. Lysithea also attended Garreg Mach University, though Leonie and her didn’t share any classes. Leonie had learned, purely from her powers of observation, that Lysithea never finished her coffee and made weird faces while drinking it.

Lysithea was petite with a doll like face and pink eyes. She was cute, not just because Leonie liked her, but in an adorable way. She definitely did not look like the type of person to drink black coffee.

Leonie finished filling the cup, put a lid on it, and handed it over the counter to Lysithea.

“Thank you, Leonie.”

“Wha-“ Leonie spluttered getting a laugh from Hilda, “How do you know my name?” Leonie asked incredulously.

“We go to the same university,” Lysithea said, looking up to meet Leonie’s eyes, “Didn’t you know?”

Leonie could only nod as Lysithea took a sip of her coffee. Leonie watched as Lysithea’s face contorted after she swallowed the bitter liquid.

“If you don’t like bitter things, you could always get something sweeter.” Leonie said, having recovered from her previous surprise.

Lysithea’s eyes grew wide as she looked up at Leonie.

“I don’t dislike bitter things!” She said stomping her foot angrily. “I am NOT a child!”

It would have been comical, it was for Hilda, if Leonie wasn’t as worried about hurting Lysithea’s feelings.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “You’re not a child, but it is okay for adults to like sweet things.”

Lysithea looked embarrassed and said, “I’m sorry about that, I just-“

“No, no, that’s okay.” Said Leonie brightly, “I just wasn’t sure if you were enjoying your coffee since you always make those weird faces.”

Seriously, Leonie?—She thought, now she’ll think I’m a creepy stalker or something.

“Oh.” Said Lysithea, “I’m actually not too big of a fan of bitter things.” She admitted.

Leonie smiled at her, pleased that she hadn’t ruined everything. All of a sudden, the theme song for a kids show began playing loudly and Lysithea fumbled around for her phone and promptly turned it off.

“I have to go,” she said, flushed from embarrassment because of her alarm, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” She grabbed her coffee and rushed out the door.

“Bye!” Leonie called out as the girl left the shop.

Hilda playfully elbowed her, “I know this is hypocritical coming from me, but stop slacking off. You can’t expect me to do all the work!”

Leonie snapped out of her slightly dazed state,

“I ignore you not working when Marianne comes in.” She replied teasingly.

At that, Hilda stuck out her tongue at Leonie and sweetly smiled at the next customer. Leonie smiled to herself and continued her work.

—————————————————————————————————

Almost time—Leonie thought as she glanced at the clock. Sure enough, the familiar figure came through the door and immediately walked up to the counter.

“The usual?” Leonie asked with more question in her voice than usual.

“The new usual, actually,” Lysithea said, “I’d like a mocha, please.”

“Would you like extra sugar with that?” Leonie said and smiled kindly.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied a little embarrassed.

“No problem!” Said Leonie brightly.

They smiled at each other and Leonie began to make the drink. It wasn’t as simple as a black coffee, but Leonie was sure that she could master the new usual in no time. As Leonie handed her the drink, Lysithea said “You’re really kind.”

Leonie was a little surprised but smiled even more brightly than before.

“I’m so happy that you come here every day! Seeing your face makes my day brighter.”

At that, Lysithea turned a deep red colour and stuttered out “I like seeing you too.”

“So,” Leonie said hopefully, “Maybe we could see each other outside of this too?”

“As in… a date?” Lysithea asked.

“I mean, if you would like that.” Leonie replied smiling sheepishly.

“Yes!” Said Lysithea almost interrupting the other girl.

“You two can stand there flirting when I’m not the only other person working here, okay?” Said Hilda and the other two jumped as they were reminded of her presence.

“Sorry,” Leonie said to Hilda; she turned to Lysithea and said, “Is Saturday good for you?”

Lysithea had mostly recovered and smoothly replied, “Is 10:00 good?”

Leonie smiled as she one upped her “Should we go downtown? We could get coffee with lots of sugar.”

“Deal.” Lysithea said and smiled at the taller girl. “It’s a date!”


End file.
